A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has advantages of low energy consumption and portability, and has become a widely used display device. An organic electroluminesence display (OLED) device has advantages of wide angle of view, high contrast ratio and high response speed, and has become a mainstream display device of a new generation.
The array substrate is a necessary component for both the liquid crystal display device and the organic electroluminesence display device. At present, the array substrate includes a display area and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display area includes a plurality of thin-film transistors distributed in an array, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines, the plurality of data lines and the plurality of scan lines are intersecting with and insulated from each other. The non-display area includes peripheral wirings of various types used for electrically connecting with the thin-film transistors, the data lines and the scan lines in the display area, a shift register circuit and an antistatic circuit, etc.
In recent years, a built-in touch display device has integrated the touch function and the display function, which is lighter and thinner as compared with the conventional add-on touch display device. Generally, an array substrate applied in the built-in touch display device includes a touch electrode having a lead wire, the lead wire is used for electrically connecting the touch electrode with a driving chip. In addition, since the lead wire readily generates static electricity during production, the lead wire of the prior art is connected to the antistatic circuit in the non-display area.
As for the commonly used in-plane switch (IPS) display mode and the fringe field switch (FFS) display mode, the touch electrode line is electrically connected with the driving chip in a bridging manner, and the touch electrode line is also electrically connected with the antistatic circuit in a bridging manner. In the prior art, before the final oxide conductor layer (which may be a pixel electrode or a common electrode) is formed, a mask is used to form a through-hole in the non-display area, then the touch electrode line is electrically connected with the antistatic circuit at the same time when the final oxide conductor layer is formed, and then the touch electrode line is electrically connected with the driving chip.
In the prior art, the touch electrode line is generally made of a metal material and is used as a third metal layer, and the electrical connection between the touch electrode and the antistatic circuit is realized by the electrical connection between the third metal layer and the source and drain electrodes (a second metal layer) of the thin-film transistor in the antistatic circuit; the electrical connection between the touch electrode line and the driving chip is realized by an electrical connection between the third metal layer and the second metal layer, and a further electrical connection between the second metal layer and the first metal layer (i.e., by a wire changing manner). However, the array substrate obtained in the above manner easily has poor contact problem, which causes that the array substrate is readily damaged by the static electricity, or the touch sensitivity is reduced.